


Ready. Aim. Fire.

by rainbowsloth666



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Past Character Death, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsloth666/pseuds/rainbowsloth666
Summary: Still trying to find a place in this new world she calls the commonwealth, she enlists with the brotherhood. With having witnessed the murder of her husband, will she ever be able to love again? Her strength and mental capabilities are put to the test, but will she survive? What does fate have in store for her?
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Ready. Aim. Fire.

It’s been about a week since I’ve met with the crew aboard the Prydwen and began my official duties as a sister of the Brotherhood of Steel. The majority of the crew was very welcoming and embraced my arrival to The Brotherhood with open arms. Even Proctor Ingram, who can be a little bit of a tough cookie, warmed up to me eventually. She’s honestly a real sweetheart once you get to know her. The only one who seems to be giving me a hard time is Elder Maxson himself. Danse tried to reassure me by conveying that Elder Maxson has always been rough around the edges, but I’ve never seen Maxson giving any of the other initiates the cold shoulder. 

“I wanna say something but I don’t wanna talk out of turn or make him feel like I’m questioning his authority,” I uttered.

Danse let out a small chuckle and put his arm around me. “You’ll do fine. If you feel this is something you need to get off your chest then there’s no sense in bottling it up.” I smiled and hugged his side.

“Thanks, Danse.” I asserted. He smiled and rubbed my side. “What are friends for?” He added.

It was about half-past 9 p.m when I finished my conversation with Danse. I decided that I was gonna approach Maxson and confront him on the matter at hand. I proceeded down the hall from the bar, making my way to his bedroom door. I felt a knot build in the back of my throat as I gave the door a subtle knock. I waited a few moments. Silence. As I raised my fist to knock a second time, the door suddenly swung open. Standing there was Maxson, with a confused look on his face.

“What is it, initiate?” He mouthed annoyed.

I began to stutter. “I-I’m sorry to bother you sir, but I-I…” He stopped me.

“Follow me,” He muttered. I nodded and shuffled behind him.

I followed him up the ladder to the observation deck. He pointed to a chair in the corner of the room, ushering me to take a seat. My heart began to race. Was I in trouble? I watched as he made his way over to his liquor bar. Grabbing a glass, he began pouring himself a drink. He then proceeded closer to the windows and stopped, gazing out over the commonwealth. He lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip as he began to speak.

“Do you know what I’m looking at, Initiate?” He implored.

“The commonwealth, sir?” He took another sip from his drink before answering.

“Exactly, and do you know why we’re here initiate?” He turned to face me.

“To assist in the preservation and protection of technology, sir,” He gleamed at me.

“Right again, it is our duty as The Brotherhood to make sure prewar artifacts and technology are preserved but more importantly protected from the many civilians of the commonwealth who are either too stupid to understand the tech they have in their very hands or too smart for their own good. Technology falling into the wrong hands is the exact reason the world is the way it is today. A smoldering wasteland inhabited with wretched creatures like ghouls and super mutants. We are humanity’s last hope of preventing any more damage and destruction caused by the misuse of technology. Furthermore-”

“Uh, sir? Why are you telling me all this?” I interrupted.

He set down his drink, turning his eyes back to the window. “Because,” He muttered. “As an initiate of The Brotherhood, I need to know that you understand you’re duties soldier!” He growled.

I tried to stop myself from tearing up. “Sir If I may-” He interrupted. 

“It’s Elder, Initiate.” He turned, scowling at me. I nodded.

“Uh yes, Elder. What I w-was trying to say is that I-I feel like I’m being unfairly treated by you... And I don’t mean to question you but I-” He interrupted once again.

“Last time I checked I treat every Initiate who joins our ranks and boards my ship the same. If you feel that I’m being too harsh on you then maybe you’re too SOFT to be a member of The Brotherhood.” He remarked in a heavy tone. I nodded once again.

“You’re dismissed, Initiate,” He uttered. “Yes, Elder…” I mumbled under my breath as I hoisted myself from my chair and made my leave.

I made my way down the ladder and over to Danse’s door. I knocked quietly. He opened the door slowly, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He was wearing a pair of sweats and a white tank. I immediately hugged him, squeezing him tight. 

“Y/n?? What’s wrong?” He said concerned as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes and before I knew it I was weeping helplessly. Danse pulled me inside, setting me on the bed before closing the door. Making his way from the door to the bed, he sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me.

“What’s wrong? You can talk to me about anything.” He remarked, rubbing my shoulder.

I wiped my tears, sniffling. “Elder Maxson… he said if I feel that he’s being too harsh on me then maybe I’m too soft to be a member of The Brotherhood…” I mumbled. I felt Danse’s hand tense up and grip me tighter. 

“You are NOT soft. You may have only been here for a week but the strength and determination I see in you combined with the unparalleled bravery you exhibit proves to me that you deserve to be here. Plus, you’re one hell of a soldier. Keeping that in mind, you’re also human. You’re allowed to have feelings, nobody’s perfect.” He said as he gave me a great big bear hug and smiled. I hugged him back tightly and buried my face in his shoulder as I began to feel tears streams own my face once more. 

“Thank you, Danse. I really needed to hear that.” I remarked smiling as I unlatched myself from him.

“I’ll always be here if you need me. Best buddies for life?” He asked chuckling.  
I laughed. “Yes, best buddies for life. Would it be okay if I stayed with you tonight?” He nodded.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” He smiled as he proceeded to lay down in bed. I turned and laid down beside him, placing my hand on his chest. As I slowly drifted off to sleep I prayed for a better tomorrow.


End file.
